Strawberry Shortcake's World: Electrified
''Strawberry Shortcake's World: Electrified ''is a American animated TV Special, and the Third movie in the "Generation 2" of Strawberry Shortcake's World. on Release the Streaming April 7, 2017 on Netflix. Released the television May. 19, 2017 on Nickelodeon and Freeform and June 3, 2017 on YTV, June 16, 2017 on Hub Network, on Digital HD June 13, 2017. on DVD and Blu-Ray June 20, 2017. Release in Korean June 30, 2017 on Disney Channel. Introducing Silvi Blue Raspberry and Mango Smoothie. Plot While recapping the events of on Strawberry Shortcake's World: Welcome to Strawberry World High and Strawberry Shortcake's World: Legend of Everfree her blog, Ginger Snap is alerted by her friends that a monster needing rescue has contacted them. Using the Berry Mapalogue, they teleport to a human town, where they discover Silvi Blue Raspberry, being pursued by a group of people. Using their powers, the ghouls distract the humans and bring Silvi back to Strawberry World High. As Silvi makes friends with the other students, Strawberry reveals a project she's been working on for science class, a super battery which can hold a charge for a year. She thinks that it would be useful for both humans and berries. Maple (who has been permitted to attend the school for some reason) scoffs at the idea of helping humans, and tries to fiddle with Strawberry's battery, only to get shocked by it. Strawberry and Ginger head outside, marvelling at how many monsters have joined the school since it opened, where they bump into Lemon, who has been resting invisibly against the wall. The two take her with them to see Grape Jam performing a song in the courtyard, but Lemon explains she likes to be alone, and awkwardly sneaks away during the song. Mango Smoothie and Blackberry Buns watch the performance and, wanting a taste of fame, decide to start their own band. Silvi, Raspberry, Cakey, Blackberry Pie and Popsicle also offer to join the band. The students attend Ginger Snap's Humanology class, where he explains the things humans are most afraid of. On hearing that many humans are scared of the dark, Maple gets an idea. She and her Mapleboy minions head to the library and begin studying several science books. Strawberry and Lemon watch them suspiciously, and Lemon offers to keep an eye on them for Strawberry. That night, Strawberry's Friends have a sleepover, and a game of Truth of Spare prompts Angel to reveal what her dream for the future is. She reveals that she wants to create a fashion salon, where berries and humans can come together, and she can create new fashions and looks for everyone. The ghouls are impressed, and Ginger suggests that they actually go out and create a salon, as the next step in introducing monsters to humans. Angel is unsure, but Ginger suggests they could just pretend they're in costumes while working at the salon, and Strawberry suggests the abandoned power station she used to live in could be used for the building. The next day, the friends check out the power station, and Orange vows to use her family's expertise in building pyramids to spruce the place up. Meanwhile, Angel works on her fashion designs, but has trouble coming up with something outstanding. Her mother assures her that she has plenty of time to make her best designs, until Grape and Cherry arrives and reveals that she has contacted hundreds of her fans on social media, and they're all eager to see the salon when it opens on the weekend. As a thunder storm breaks over the school, Lemon meets Strawberry outside and reports that she's spotted the Mapleboys stealing digging tools and electrical equipment, and oddly, holding a bake sale in the middle of a field. Strawberry asks if she would mind watch them for a while longer, just as lightning begins to strike. As they rush inside, a huge bolt of lightning streaks toward them, and Strawberry shields Lemon with her body, absorbing the lightning through her bolts. She feels unaffected and heads to bed, unaware that electricity from the indoor lights is being drawn into her. The next day, Lemon goes to spy on the Mapleboys, and discovers the bake sale is hiding a tunnel. At the other end, she discovers Maple and her minions have built a massive chamber full of electrical equipment underneath the salon, and a tesla coil pointed at Strawberry's super battery. But before she can escape, the Mapleboys capture her. Meanwhile, Mango and the rest of his band begin their first practice session, but everyone argues about what the band should be named. Angel shows off her finished clothes to her friends, who are quite impressed. But Angel still feels the designs are missing something. Suddenly Strawberry burst in, literally glowing and acting hyper-actively, due to all the electricity she's absorbed. She accidentally touches one of the dresses, and sparks from her hand cause patterns to light up on the fabric. Angel realises its the missing touch her outfits need, and she asks Strawberry to shock all of her dresses to give them glowing patterns. After showing off their outfits in an impromptu fashion show, Strawberry tried to remove the last bit of excess electricity in her by shaking her hands. She creates a ball of energy, which bounces around before transforming into a small fuzzy creature, whom the friends dub Zappy. As the ghouls head off to make the finishing touches to the salon, Zappy and Strawberry head off on their own, as Strawberry tries to contact Lemon. In the underground cavern, Maple gloats over an imprisoned Lemon. She reveals she plans to transfer the human town's electricity supply into Strawberry's battery, plunging the town into darkness and allowing her Mapleboys to attack. She flips the switch to transfer the electricity, but it results in the battery overloading and exploding. Enraged by this, she heads outside for air and bumps into Strawberry, who is still looking for Lemon. Noticing that Strawberry is still absorbing electricity, Maple hatches a plan, and orders the Mapleboys to release Lemon. Meanwhile, Mango and his band have finally settled on a name, (Howling Thunder and Frightening Featuring Blackberry and Mango and the Rolling Cake and Popsicle.) but now can't decide what kind of music to play. The salon is finally opened with huge fanfare, and is quickly filled with human customers. Angel and her friends are bury styling everyone with new hairdos and outfits, and the customers are really enjoying themselves. Lemon finds Strawberry and tells her about Maple and the cavern. Not wanting Angel's opening to be ruined, Strawberry decides to head down her herself, despite Lemon's protests. The two confront Maple in the cavern. Maple reveals she purposely released Lemon in order to lure Strawberry to the cavern, so she could transfer the town's electricity into her. She throws the switch and Strawberry is hit by the tesla coil as it channels all the electricity into her. The lights go out in the salon, and the entire nearby town. Maple and the Mapleboys burst out of trapdoors on the floor and scare away the customers. They dump Strawberry's Friends down a trapdoor, and head toward the town to terrorise it. In the cavern, the ghouls find Strawberry, glowing and unable to move. Thanks to Zappy, they're able to awaken her, and encourage her to force out the electricity the same way she did before. She shakes her arms rapidly, creating hundreds of sparks which turn into copies of Zappy. Strawberry's Friends find Maple and the Mapleboys wrecking the town, and send their army of Zappies to attack them. With the Zappies help, they manage the chase the minions out of the town. The zappy clone then channel themselves into the power lines, restoring power to the town. The next morning, Maple and her minions have been ordered to clean up the salon. Angel thinks there's no point, as she doubt anyone will come back after their disastrous opening. Lemon then reveals that dozens of humans are lining up outside, believing the minions attack was part of the opening. Relieved that their dream is still a reality, Strawberry's Friends greet the new customers. And as the credits roll, Howling Thunder and Frightening Featuring Blackberry and Mango and the Rolling Cakes and Popsicle finally get to perform a song. Cast * Lake Bell as Strawberry Shortcake * Jenny Slate as Angel Cake * Hilary Duff as Silvi Blue Raspberry (first appearance) * Tara Strong as Ginger Snap * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Apple Dumplin' * Sarah Gadon as Grape Jam * Meghan Trainor as Cherry Jam * Amy Poehler as Blueberry Muffin * Caitlin Carmichael as Lemon Meringue * Jada Pinkett Smith as Orange Blossom * Chris Rock as Mango Smoothie (first appearance) * Peyton List as Plum Puddin' * Melissa Joan Hart as Frosty Puff * Emily Nunez as Seaberry Delight, Maple McSyrup * Adam Hicks as Huckleberry Pie * Bridgit Mendler as Crepe Suzette * Vanessa Marshall as Raspberry Torte * Kate McLennan as Apricot * Lindsay Lohan as Coco Calypso * Jake Short as Blackberry Buns * Amy Lee as Strawberry Shortcake's Mom * Mark Wahlberg as Ginger Snap's Dad * Jennifer Aniston as Angel Cake's Mom * Vincent Tong and Andrew Francis as Angel Cake's Brothers * Erid-Raye Adams as Gloriosa Daisy * Brian Doe as Timber Spruce * Brian Drummond as Filthy Rich Songs * Me and My Amigos (sung by Maple McSyrup and the Mapleboys) * Heroes (we could be) (sung by Alesso featuring Tove Lo) * Electric (sung by Demi Lovato) * Leave It Up to Me (sung by Aaron Carter) * Break Your Heart (sung by Taio Cruz) * Electrified (end credits) (sung by Blackberry Buns, Mango Smoothie, Silvi Blue Raspberry, Raspberry Torte, The Rolling Cakes, and Popsicle) Category:Strawberry Shortcake's World Category:Reboot Category:Strawberry Shortcake's World TV Movies Category:3D animation Category:3D animated films Category:Nickelodeon Category:YTV Category:Hub Network Category:Freeform (TV Channel) Category:Disney Channel (China) Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Netflix